1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to bicycle brake devices having a pair of brake arms with brake shoes attached thereto. More specifically, the present invention relates to a lid or cover for an attachment portion of the brake shoes that is coupled to the brake arms of the bicycle brake device.
2. Background Information
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving their components. In particular, bicycle components are constantly becoming lighter and less expensive while maintaining a high level of performance. Moreover, bicycle components are constantly being designed so as to be more durable and attractive. One particular component that has been extensively redesigned over the past years is the operation of the brake device of the bicycle.
The most common type of bicycle brake devices typically have a pair of brake arms with brake shoes attached thereto. The brake arms of the brake device each typically have a slot for attaching one of the brake shoe with a brake pad thereto. More specifically, this slot receives a fixing bolt that is secured to the brake arm by a nut and several washers. Typically, the attachment opening is an elongated slot for allowing adjustability. The fixing bolt, washers and nut are typically exposed to the environment. Therefore, the brake shoe attachment portion is easily contaminated or gets rusty due to the exposure to rain, water or other contaminants. This can make it difficult to remove the brake shoes from the brake arm. Moreover, this connection often results in an unattractive appearance of the brake device.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a bicycle brake device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the prior art. This invention addresses this need in the prior art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.